There are known methods for proceeding of lotteries and games [1-5] in which the game situation with pseudo-random outcome such as in card games, roulette, lottery with winning numbers etc. is created with a gambling machine or computer. In those methods, a player makes a move, i.e. chooses an arbitrary combination of symbols (digits, numbers, characters, cards, roulette wheel zones, lottery card zones etc.) using the gambling machine controls and then the gambling machine picks the winning symbol combination to determine the result of the game. In the case of complete or partial coincidence of those two combinations the player gets an award. But the player can never be sure the game has really been accidental because the machine determines the winning symbol combination after the information of chosen by player combination became available. Thus, the machine may correct the move to its profit violating the random nature of the game. The game can be considered fair and random if only the player can make the move after the winning combination has been chosen by the machine and if the player can make certain the winning combination is unchangeable until the results are shown. It is noteworthy that in some games, like Black Jack, for the sake of the game fairness it's needed to determine and store in the machine unchanged not a winning symbol combination but a sequence of cards in the deck from which the players can pick out cards. Therefore, hereinafter we will refer to a symbol or combination of symbols picked out by the gambling machine for a general consideration.
There is a known method for performing games and lotteries [6] which is the closest to the proposed one in terms of aggregate of essential features. The method is taken as a prototype. In the method, a symbol or symbol combination is fixed in front of the observation window after revolving wheels with symbols plotted on their rims stopped. For the axed symbol or combination of symbols to be protected from seeing by a player the observation window is covered with opaque door until the player makes his own choice of symbols. Then the door is lifted up and the game result is shown.
However, the revolving wheels as the information carrier are hidden away from the observation and a player fails to assure himself the fixed symbol or combination of symbols (a position of the wheels) is still unchanged after the player makes his move and up to the result presentation. By this way the gambling machine may correct the winning symbol and lead the game on behalf of itself violating the random nature of the game.
There is a known gambling machine [6] chosen as the closest analogue (prototype), which contains: the unit for picking out a symbol or combination of symbols by the machine comprising the set of independently revolving fixable wheels with symbols plotted on the rims; the unit for picking out a symbol or combination of symbols by a player; the unit for a demonstration of the machine-picked symbol or combination of symbols to the player comprising an opaque removable screen mounted before of the machine-picked symbols with the possibility of their presentation after the player has made a move. Nevertheless, the wheels are hidden from the player and the player can't assure himself that after the moment the player makes his move and up to the moment of the result presentation the machine doesn't correct position of the wheels in dependence on the player's move and doesn't lead the game on behalf of itself violating the random nature of the game.
The objective of the proposed method and the machine for its realization is to protect a player from potentially unfair game. The attainable technical result enables a player to control an unalterability of that symbol or combination of symbols picked out by the machine until the moment of result presentation.